all I want is a room up there
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Sacando uno de los croissants de la bolsa y pasándoselo a Jason con una servilleta antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pero para quedárselo ella, Reyna le recuerda que No es necesario que lo hagas, lo sabes el no es necesario que me cuides claramente implícito. —Viñeta, Jason&Reyna. AU. Para Laura.


**Título**: all I want is a room up there

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus

**Pairing(s)**: Jason&Reyna.

**Disclaimer**: No son míos.

**Summary**: Sacando uno de los croissants de la bolsa y pasándoselo a Jason con una servilleta antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pero para quedárselo ella, Reyna le recuerda que «No es necesario que lo hagas, lo sabes» el _no es necesario que me cuides_ claramente implícito. —Viñeta, Jason&Reyna. AU. Para Laura.

**Nota**: para laura porque se merece todas las cosas buenas del mundo y yo la amo mucho mucho mucho y acá c:. gracias a leeh por la beteada, como siempre.

* * *

:-:  
«all I want is a room up there

and you in it»  
:-:

«_Ugh_» Reyna deja caer pesadamente la cabeza contra la mesa sin importarle que lo más seguro es que termine arrugando los papeles o manchando algo por accidente porque su lápiz está ahí cerca. Nada de eso importa en ese momento porque su cabeza parece que va a explotar y ella aún tiene dos ensayos por terminar y leer quién sabe qué tantas cosas más y de no haber sido porque Percy la convenció de que era una buena idea quedarse un rato más con ellos, disfrutar de que había dejado de llover por primera vez en días y había salido el sol y _por favor, Reyna, que te relajes un poco no te va a matar_, Reyna ya hubiera terminado, o estaría a punto de hacerlo. Pero en cambio sólo sirvió para estresarla más, dejarla corta de tiempo y sin ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera echarse entre sus cobijas a ponerse al día con Game of thrones.

Suspira, obligándose a relajarse por unos momentos, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su silla, la espalda recta y la expresión de alguien que va a la guerra, toda determinación y furia. Lo que menos se espera cuando levanta la vista es la taza de chocolate caliente que ahora está cerca de ella, lo que menos se espera es a Jason viéndola con una media sonrisa y un tanto preocupado.

Reyna no se asusta, pero aún así lleva su mano derecha a su pecho por un momento porque su corazón late más rápido de lo normal (siempre es así, Jason aparece cuando menos se lo espera, pero su cuerpo ha aprendido a darse cuenta de ello antes que su mente; Reyna no sabe decir si eso es algo bueno o malo).

«¿Qué haces aquí?» su voz está ronca por no haber hablado en bastante tiempo y hasta que lo ha dicho se da cuenta de lo grosero que suena. Sacude la cabeza antes de decir «Gracias» y señalar al chocolate.

Jason asiente y mueve la bolsa de papel que Reyna no había notado hacia ella. «Croissants» anuncia, y sonríe cuando ve cómo la expresión de Reyna se ilumina.

«_Gracias_» dice mientras extiende las manos y mueve sus dedos para tratar de agarrar la bolsa. Jason se ríe de verdad entonces, sus ojos haciéndose pequeñitos y la piel alrededor de ellos formando arrugas finas; por más que lo vea siempre le causa gracia, cómo cuando Reyna realmente disfruta algo, cuando algo la pone feliz, parece más una pequeña de cuatro años que alguien de veinte.

Reyna acomoda los cuadernos y hojas blancas sueltas hacia un lado antes de agarrar el chocolate y darle un sorbo.

Antes de que pueda preguntarlo, Jason comenta que Leo le dijo que había estado encerrada desde temprano en la tarde en su habitación y _ya sabes cómo es Reyna_ mientras rodaba los ojos y sugería nada delicadamente que debería de asegurarse de que siguiera viva. No es que fuera necesario, porque Jason iba a hacerlo de cualquier manera, porque es lo que siempre hace.

(La cosa es así, cuando estudia o tiene mucho trabajo que hacer o simplemente está más estresada que de costumbre, Reyna olvida comer. No lo hace a propósito, claro que no, pero a veces se concentra tanto en algo que todo lo demás (menos Jason, pero eso nadie lo sabe) es secundario.)

Sacando uno de los croissants de la bolsa y pasándoselo a Jason con una servilleta antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pero para quedárselo ella, Reyna le recuerda que «No es necesario que lo hagas, lo sabes» el _no es necesario que me cuides_ claramente implícito.

Pero Jason mueve la mano de un lado a otro, quitándole importancia, antes de retomar la conversación que tuvieron hace dos días con la misma naturalidad que si hubiera sido hace cinco minutos.

Reyna tiene que tomar un trago más largo de su chocolate, arriesgándose el escaldarse la lengua, para poder esconder la sonrisa que amenaza con tomar su cara.


End file.
